


[Script Offer] Way Better Than Victoria's Secret.

by LittleMiss_Jazz



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Body Appreciation, Chocolate Strawberries, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Light BDSM, Light Choking, M4F, Missionary Position, Romantic yet Primal, Spanking, Teasing, V-day lingerie modeling, body conscious sub, doggystyle, good girl, pouring you wine, punishing you, ripping your lingerie, sir talk, sweet yet demanding Mdom, the bedroom is your stage, you're beautiful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Jazz/pseuds/LittleMiss_Jazz
Summary: Valentine’s Day is not really considered a holiday, but you adore the day. Lucky for you, your man is willing to put up with the day just to see you happy. And despite you wanting to give your boyfriend the thank you he deserves, you’re not sure if you can give him everything. But he still has a trick up his sleeve and he is going to give you the romantic and mind blowing Valentine’s Day you deserve.And who doesn’t like a good Valentine’s Day with some lingerie?
Relationships: dominant/submissive - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: GWA Valentine's Day Project 2021 Script Collection





	[Script Offer] Way Better Than Victoria's Secret.

Script Playlist): 

Vixen by Miguel   
Body Party by Ciara  
Can We by SWV   
Nasty by Ariana Grande   
Partition by Beyonce   
Earned It by The Weeknd   
Too Deep by dvsn  
TiO by ZAYN   
Red Light Special by TLC   
Mary Jane (All Night Long) by Mary J. Blige  
Freak Me by Silk  
Sex With Me by Rihanna   
Back To Sleep by Chris Brown   
Hey, Daddy by Usher  
On It by Jazmine Sullivan & Ari Lennox   
Work Me Slow by Xscape  
Whoa by Snoh Aalegra 

________________

[Soft kissing improv as you makeout with your sub on the couch] 

[You gently pull away] (happily sighs) Fuck, baby...I can’t tell you how happy I am to be here with you tonight. I’m so glad we could at least have Valentine’s Day night together. 

[A pause] (scoffs) Alright, yes, I don’t particularly count Valentine’s Day as a holiday...or even consider it a day. In my humble opinion, you should be treating your man or woman to some love every single day; not just one day in February. 

But you like the damn day, so I will endure it for you and make it special. I’m just happy we both get to spend some time with each other. We barely get this time anymore. 

[A pause] *sternly* Hey, none of that, baby. It’s not just you; I’ve been working hard too. These past few months have been hectic, but at least we have one relaxing night together. 

I got some good chocolate-covered strawberries and wine, that shit at Bath and Body Works you like for a nice hot bath, and some ingredients for dinner. You always said you enjoy my cooking and nothing turns me on more than seeing you enjoy my food. 

….Okay, I’m lying. Everything about you turns me on. [A pause] What are you doing? *suggestively* Oh, crawling into my lap, hm? I guess you really appreciate the plans I have in store for you tonight. 

[Soft kissing sounds] [A pause] I’ve missed you too. As proud as I am of you, I have to admit that I hate seeing you leave for work. Especially in these damn pencil skirts. I’m starting to think that maybe you’ve got a secret work husband I should know about. 

[Makeout session improv] (groans) Mmm, baby girl, as good as your kisses are, and as amazing as you feel in my lap, I need to start dinner now if we want to start the rest of the night off. 

[A pause] No? So you don’t want me to cook right now? But, babe, you haven’t eaten since noon. I don’t want you going hungry. Come on now, get up. (gasps) Baby! What’s gotten into you tonight? [A pause] Oh, you just missed me, hm? So that’s what’s got you acting like such a naughty girl right now? 

Bat those lashes at me all you want. You know you’re not innocent. And as much as I want to treat you exactly like the naughty little girl you are, I’m hungry too. *stern but playful* Whine all you want, brat. That’s how it’s gonna be. You can’t always get what you want. Now get up so I can...

(groans) Fuck, come on now, baby. You know I can’t say no to those eyes. Those beautiful eyes with that naughty little twinkle in them. Has the wine already gotten to you...or maybe there other things on your mind? 

(groans softly) Shit...now the neck kisses? You’re really playing with fire here, baby girl. I’ve been waiting for this night for weeks now, so at this point, my cock is ready to explode. You sure you want that, baby girl? It’s one thing to play, but it’s another to act on it. 

(grunts) (chuckles) Oooh, that’s not fair. Grinding into my cock like that...you’re being really bad tonight. But I can’t say I don’t like it. *in a whisper* You’re just itching for me to take you right here, aren’t you? Right on this couch? You wanna ruin all my plans for you tonight just so I can pound that wet pussy of yours? 

[A pause] [SPANK!] I asked you a question, baby girl. You know that rule: always answer me when I’m speaking to you. I’ll spank you again if you decide to stay quiet. 

[A pause] Yes, what? 

[A pause] Good girl. So you do want me to skip over everything and just hike up this skirt of yours so I can blow inside of you, huh? Have you been aching for this too? Mmm, I can tell from how bad you’re being. Grinding on me and kissing on me without permission… 

Hmm… [A pause] No, I’m just thinking. You actually just gave me an idea. I was going to wait until later tonight to do this, but since you’re being such an eager girl and can’t wait for the final act, I suppose I could roll with it. 

But...on one condition. (laughs) Sorry, the way that excited smile on your face fell was just too funny! No, no, it’s nothing bad...or at least I hope you don’t think it is. 

Here. Maybe it’s better if I show you. Come on, take my hand, baby. Let’s go upstairs. Grab the wine too. I got the glasses. 

***Scene Cut (to the bedroom) 

Alright, turn on the light. [A pause] You see those shopping bags on the bed there? [A pause] (chuckles) Yes, baby, I went to the mall last week to pick you up some presents. I’ve got some more presents in store for you tonight, but you won’t be getting any of ‘em if you don’t do what I want. 

And what I want for you to do, little girl, is model for me. I want you to put on the lingerie in those bags and model them all for me. The lingerie I like you the best in is the one I fuck you in. Deal? 

[A slight pause] (tsks) There’s that face. [A pause] You know the one. That look you get on your face when you’re nervous or scared or you don’t wanna tell me something. What’s on your mind? Talk to me, baby. 

[A pause] (sighs) Yes, we have been talking a lot about the way your body looks. Personally, I don’t see what’s got you so hung up on the issue, babe. You’re beautiful! Yes, your body is a part of you, but it’s not you. I guarantee that if you were shaped any other way, I’d still be crazy about you and wanna eat your pussy. 

(chuckles) You’re cute when you force yourself not to smile. I know you have some insecurities in your body, baby. But tonight, all of that ends, because I’m going to help you. I am going to show you just exactly how beautiful and sexy you are in the best way I know how. 

No fucking with the lights off. No closing your eyes. None of that. You’re going to be a good girl for me and see how gorgeous you are. All of you. 

[A pause] You’re unsure? Hm...so you’re telling me you’d disobey my orders? [A pause] Oh, no, I think that’s exactly what you’re saying. You’d really reject all of this pretty and very expensive lingerie? And yet you still want me to fuck you, huh? 

*in a serious tone* So you wanna get what you want, but I can’t get what I want? Is that what this is? 

[A pause] No? Then you’d better take those bags and get to trying that lingerie on because I’m getting impatient. Mostly because I’m imagining you in all of ‘em. I made sure to pick out the colors that suit your skin best and your size. I pay attention like a good boyfriend and Dom should. 

What do you say? [A pause] You’re welcome, baby. Now then...take this glass of wine, go into the bathroom and do as you’re told. If you don’t, I’ll punish you and you know how I get when you’re bad, baby girl. (chuckles) So I’ve got your attention now. 

Now we can do this one of two ways. You can either do as I say and I can fuck your pretty brains out in some of that lingerie and make you cum over and over again until the sun comes up… 

*firmly* Or you can disobey me and I’ll punish you by marking that pretty ass of yours, fuck you silly and never make you cum once. I can leave you high and dry, squirming and begging for me to make you cum like a needy little slut. It’s your choice, babe. 

[A pause] *pleased* That’s my girl. [Soft peck sound] You’re gonna feel so sexy after this, baby. I promise you. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think you’d love it. It’s just me here, and we’ve been together for a long time. You know I love you in absolutely anything...especially in nothing at all. 

You’re going to be my very own model tonight. And this bedroom is going to be your stage. And I, sexy, am your audience. And I will do my best to judge you to my utmost ability. [You gently kiss her] 

Now get to it. I’m eager to see how you look in my choices. Don’t keep me waiting, baby. If you don’t come out in five minutes, I’m coming in there myself. I mean that shit. 

***Scene Cut (1st choice) 

You finished, baby? [A pause] Good because I was 5 seconds away from barging into that bathroom myself. *demandingly* Get in here. Now. 

(hums, pleased) So you picked the slip first? Why did I know you’d do that? (laughs softly) That’s so you. You look so fucking yummy in red. It really makes your eyes pop. I love how the collar dips just low enough for me to see that lovely trail to those breasts. Let me just trace it...with my finger...right down that soft skin. 

(chuckles) I love the way you shiver from my touch. Not to mention how you’re filling out this slip dress. Turn around for me. [A pause] Ah-ah...was that back talk? [A pause] I thought so. Now do a little twirl for me. (moans, pleased) Perfect. 

Damn, baby! You’d put any model out of work and we’ve only just started. Now bend forward a little. Put your ass in my face. [A pause] Yeees, baby, perfect. Just as I thought; those panties work very nicely with the satin. I’m glad I bought them along with the slip. 

[A pause] What am I doing? Testing the panties, of course. Spread your legs a little. I need to see how they look against that pussy. ….Mmm...delectable. Let me just slip one finger between those thighs...just to see how soft they are. 

[You begin to stroke her] Mmm, can you feel that, baby? My finger softly caressing you through your panties? Barely pressing down...just stroking you softly… Look at you pushing back into my touch. Not yet. You don’t get your reward until you try on the other two. Understand? 

[A pause] That’s right; “yes, sir”. Now go on, sip on your wine and try on the other two. I’ll be here attempting to not stroke to the thought of you. [A pause] (scoffs) Hey, I’ve got more self control than that. Have some faith in me, baby. 

***Scene Cut (2nd choice) 

*pleased* Chose the teddy this time? Goood girl. The yellow really brings out your skin and brightens you up. The lace just adorns your soft skin. (chuckles) That smile on your face is cute. You’re a little tipsy, aren’t you? I can tell; you walked in here with no problem. 

That’s good. That means you’re feeling this. Now pose for me. (groans) Yes, that’s it! God, you are sexy! Why you would ever think twice about your body is beyond me. 

Come to me. Keep still. Fuck, I love that the cups are mesh. I can just reach out and...fondle them...and even take one of your hard nipples in my mouth. Nothing to separate my touch except for that thin piece of fabric. 

*sternly* I said keep still. So you think I didn’t just feel you arch those titties of yours into my face? You disobeyed me...which means I’ll have to punish you. Bend over the bed. Now. We’ll do this quick because I’m trying to see you in that other lingerie. 

(chuckles) That little whine was cute. You want your punishment to be longer, don’t you? You’re such a glutton for punishment, baby. I could never resist you. But there will be plenty more punishments if you disobey me later. Right now, I’m too fucking impatient and too fucking hard to waste time spanking you and watching your ass bounce against my hand. 

Now...put your face against the mattress. Your face down, ass up. [A pause] Good girl. 

[SPANK!] I can’t tell you how fucking good your ass looks in this thong piece. The way it jiggles is so tempting. [SPANK!] Fuck, those moans are so loud! [SPANK!] I love it when you’re like this. You just don’t care. [SPANK!] You’re so gone in the pleasure, so deep in it, that you don’t even care that you’re getting spanked. [SPANK!] 

(sighs, aroused) Alright...that’s enough for now. If we keep going, baby, my cock will end up inside of you. And I don’t want to until I see you in that other lingerie. Now go. And be quick about it. 

***Scene Cut (3rd choice) 

[Sound of soft moaning as you stroke yourself] (laughs softly) Mmm, sorry, baby. I may have started without you. I just couldn’t stop myself from pulling myself out of these jeans and stroking myself for you. [A pause] No, no, come in. I wanna get a look at just exactly what I was stroking to. 

(groans) Fuck, yes! This is it! That babydoll looks phenomenal on you! That’s it, pose right there. Let me get a good look at you. 

*Hoarse* You look so cute yet so sexy at the same time. You look so damn good in purple, especially in those cups. The flowers on the cups make you look even more heavenly. And that matching thong….fuck. 

[You begin to stroke faster] (laughs) Yeah, I am stroking myself a little faster. I can’t help it, baby. Seeing you like this, and so confident in yourself...fuck, if I go too far, I’ll explode before I’m even inside of you. The way you stare at my cock in my hand is delicious. (growls) But not yet, greedy girl. I still have some other plans for you. 

Come here. Now turn around. [A pause] I’m gonna put this blindfold on you, okay? Nothing weird. This is something you’ll like. *pleased* Look at you. So obedient. You’re not even sure you want to do this. You weren’t sure you wanted to do the lingerie try-on either. But you did it anyway. 

You want to follow every single instruction I give you because you know you’re going to get the utmost pleasure out of it. Pleasure that will have your pussy begging me to keep making you cum and begging me to stop all at the same time. And if I want to bring out the whips and the handcuffs, you’ll let me do that too. Because you know I’ll take care of you if you just follow my rules. 

So tell me, baby girl...do you want me to put this blindfold on you? Use your words. [A pause] [Soft kissing sounds] Good girl. Now let’s get this blindfold on those pretty eyes, shall we? Can you see me? [A pause] Good. 

*softly* Now just feel yourself for me. Start at your sides and your stomach...and lightly trail them up to those titties of yours. Squeeze ‘em for me. Show them some love. Harder. Thatta girl. Don’t they feel so good? Don’t you feel good? Aren’t you so soft? Aren’t you so sexy? 

Because believe me, baby...you are. Trail up your breasts to your collarbone and neck. Feel your hair. Every inch of you is beautiful. I feel so honored to just be standing here watching you do this. [A pause] Shhh...don’t say anything. Just feel. 

Now...touch yourself. [A pause] *firmly* You heard me. Touch yourself for me. I’m not going to tell you again. 

That’s it. Just lightly trail your hand down to your panties...pull ‘em to the side. [A pause] Good girl. Fuck...look at you, baby. You are just glistening for me. It turns you on to do this for me? Or to do this for yourself? [A pause] No, baby, don’t deny it. I want you to enjoy this for yourself. I want you to feel what I feel. 

*in a breathy tone* Circle your clit for me. And play with your tits at the same time. You’ve got two hands for a reason. Mmm, yes, that’s perfect. Spread your pussy lips a little bit, baby. You know how I like it. Now just lightly dip one finger inside of you. Not too much, but just enough to feel something. 

*in a firm bark* Hey. I didn’t say stop playing with those titties. Keep going. Don’t stop until I tell you to. 

Does it feel good, baby? Can you feel what I feel when I’m inside of you? Aren’t you so warm...and wet...and tight? I can see it all over that pretty face. You like feeling yourself, don’t you? It’s even more intense with the blindfold on, isn’t it? 

[Improv sounds as you stroke yourself] Can you hear that? Those wet sounds? Can you guess what they are, baby? [A pause] That’s right! Good girl! I am stroking my cock right now. All for you. 

(groans) I’m sorry, but I can’t take much more of this watching. I need to touch you. Come the fuck here. [Rough kissing sounds] *in a growl* Walk backwards. No, don’t worry, the bed is behind you. That’s it, relax. Just lay down. 

Relax and just let me take control. Know that I would never ever hurt you...unless you want me to, that is. (chuckles) Let’s get this shit off of you. Yes, it looks amazing on you, but it’ll looking even more amazing on the floor. 

*frustrated* Shit...how the fuck do you untie this? Babe, why did you tie the bows so tight? I can’t even loosen ‘em! No, no, you stay. I’ve got this. I just need this off of you right now before I lose my mind. 

(growls in frustration) Fuck this. 

[Sound of ripping fabric] Oops. (laughs) Relax, baby. We can always return it and exchange it for another one. If only you could hear how cute you sound, whining like that. You were the one who didn’t want to wear it in the first place! Did it grow on you? Did you see how good you looked in it that you fell in love with it? 

Sorry, baby, but I’ll make it up to you. And it starts right here. Let’s get those legs spread. And I’ll rip these panties off of you too. It’s only fair, right? [Sound of ripping] 

Now you stay right there. Stay right there as I slowly...sink...inside of you. [Moaning as you sink inside of her] And hit home. 

(chuckles darkly) Oh, no, baby girl. I’m not giving you time for shit. I’m not going slow either. I’m way too hungry for you to go slow and be gentle. I’m gonna fuck your pretty brains out [each word puncuated by a thrust] hard...fast...and rough. 

[You begin to fuck her roughly] 

[Moaning between lines] But you don’t mind. You’d be pushing me away and telling me to stop if you did. But you like it this way. You like me pounding that pretty pussy into the bed...making your tits jiggle...making your head bang against the headboard. You like it rough because you’re a good little slut. 

Aren’t you? Aren’t you my good little cockslut? You like being filled with me in that lingerie I bought you, hm? *loudly* Say it! Tell me you like it! Tell me you like being my little Valentine’s cockslut. Tell me, right now. 

[A pause] (chuckles breathlessly) Good girl. And for being so good, let me fuck you even harder. [You begin to fuck her harder] Feel me rock you up against the bed. Feel my hand on your throat gently squeezing. [Panting] Yeah? You like that, slut? 

[Improv section!] 

[A pause] Why did I stop? (chuckles evilly) Because I’m not done with you yet. Get your ass up and turn around. Now face away from me on all fours and arch your back for me. [A pause] Good girl. Now let’s get this blindfold off. I think we had enough fun with this for a while. 

[A pause as you take the blindfold off her] 

Now look in front of you, baby girl. You see that mirror over there? Keep facing it. I want you to look at yourself as I sink my cock back inside of you. I want you to watch yourself get fucked. See yourself as the sexy thing I see you as right now. 

[A pause] *sternly* Ah-ah...was that back talk? Did I ask for back talk? [A pause] No, I didn’t. Now unless you want me to pull my dick out of you and leave you here without making you cum once, then I suggest you do as I say. 

[You begin to roughly fuck her once more] 

[Panting between lines] Now look. Look at yourself getting fucked by your man. By your sir. 

[SPANK!] *irked* I said look! Don’t you dare turn away or I’ll spank you even harder. Look at your eyes, all lust-blown and hazy. Your lips parted. Your hair a mess. Your tits and ass jiggling everytime I pound into you. 

*in a soft whisper* You’re beautiful. All of you. I just want you to see it. 

(grunts & chuckles hoarsely) Bratty girl. Pushing those slutty hips back into me. Won’t let up, will you? Fine then. How about I just… (grunts) yank back that hair? Hurts, huh? Combined with this and me rocking my hips so slowly into you, it's agony. Hold still and maybe I’ll move faster. 

(chuckles) You immediately stopped after I said that. You’re so desperate for me to make you cum and to feel my cum inside you that you don’t even know which way is up and which way is down. It’s so (grunts) fucking (grunts) cute. Mmm, that feel good, baby? Do you want me to go faster? 

Use your words, baby girl. I can’t understand you through all of that moaning. [A slight pause as the listener responds] That’s a good girl. Then I’ll go faster for you. 

[Wet sounds & moaning intensify as you fuck her faster] God, yes! Yeah, take that shit! You wanted it and now you’ve got it! Yes, push those hips back into me, baby. Meet me thrusts. I give you permission. Work my cock while you make yourself cum. 

Here, let me take my other hand and rub that needy little clit. That help? (moans) Ohhh, fuck, those sounds are fantastic. They’re music to my fucking ears. Keep moaning like that and I’ll keep fucking that sweet little pussy until you cum. 

[Moaning intensifies] You’re gonna cum, aren’t you? I can feel you squeezing me tightly. Come on, baby! Cum for me! I give you permission! Cum all over this cock! Do it! Fucking do it! 

(moans in ecstasy as you feel her gush around you) Ohhh, God, yes! You’re squirting all around me! God, that feels amazing! 

[Improv as she cums all around you] 

(softly pants) Oh, no, no, I’m not slowing down. No way, baby. You wanted this and now you’re getting it hard and fast. I’m going to make you cum again. I’m gonna give you more than your poor little pussy can take. 

[Improv as you continue to fuck her] 

[In a hoarse tone] Fuck...fuck! You’re squeezing me so tightly! Yes, keeping that back arched. Keep moving those hips back. Work for that second orgasm, honey. Work for my orgasm. 

[Grunting & moaning intensifies] Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m close! I’m so close, baby! I want you to cum with me. Come on, you can give me one more, can’t you? Don’t you wanna cum with me? Don’t you want to please me? 

Then cum with me. Give me that second orgasm. Do it. Fucking do it! Now! [Panting & moaning intensify as you go faster] God, I’m cumming! I’m fucking cumming inside you! That’s it, good girl! Good fucking girl! 

[Improv as you finally climax] 

(grunts loudly) Fuck...fuck! I’m still cumming! No, no, don’t move. Don’t you fucking move. Just stay right there and take it. Take every last drop because this is what you deserve for being such a good girl. 

(gasps softly) God...so...good. No, don’t move. Just stay right there and feel me fill you up to the brim. Put your head down, baby. Face down, ass up, just how I like it. That’s it...just feel me stroking your back as I pump every last load inside of you. 

[Improv as you continue to come down from your high] 

(softly sighs) Okay...that’s enough, I think. Let me just slide out of you. (a soft moan as you slide out of her) Come here, baby. Come lie down with me. There you go, nice and easy. 

Here. We’ve still got these strawberries to share. (chuckles) Come on, open up. I want to spoil you after you did such a good job just now. Plus, to see your lips wrapped around something other than my cock is a treat to see. But we don’t have to go down that road because you looked winded. 

[A pause] There we go. Good, right? 

So...was that a great plan or what? Did you enjoy yourself? (laughs) Come on, you can admit it! You loved all of that, didn’t you? 

[A pause] *pleased* Mm, that’s what I like to hear. You don’t have to thank me, baby. I wanted you to feel and see yourself as sexy and as beautiful as I see you as. You need to. I’m glad you’re glad you did. I know I am. 

[A pause] *with a smirk* You wanna do it again, huh? Such an eager little thing. No, don’t hide your face! I think it’s great! So you want all of this...plus the mirror again, hm? 

[A pause] Use your words, baby girl. Say “yes, sir, I want you to fuck me in the mirror again”. 

[A pause] (growls softly) Good girl. Then, if you’re good, I might just do this to you again. (scoffs) Very classy, baby. Yawning right in my face. Fuck, you really are winded. Did I tire you out that much, honey? 

I guess this fun will have to wait another time, won’t it? But don’t worry; we’ll do this again if you’re a good girl, but that won’t be hard for you. Now...let’s just rest. 

[A pause] (chuckles) And yes, you can keep the lingerie on. I thought you’d never ask. 

***Script Ends Here


End file.
